Nachtsilber
by Rosha
Summary: Eine Weissagung prophezeit Cassandra und Legolas nur eines: den Tod!
1. Default Chapter

Nachtsilber  
  
Er liebte die Stille. Besonders am Morgen, wenn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ihn sanft aus dem Schlaf weckten. Manchmal spielte er mit den Strahlen. Wenn sie sein Gesicht erreichten und ihn streichelnd darauf aufmerksam machten, dass der Tag begonnen hatte, drehte er sich zur Seite, so dass er der Berührung entging. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis sie ihn wieder einfingen, doch erst dann ergab er sich ihnen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ins Licht. Es war angenehm und warm. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung verließ er sein Bett, streckte sich und trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Dort atmete er tief ein und begrüßte den strahlenden Morgen mit einem Lächeln, dass glücklicher nicht hätte sein können. Während er sich auf den Weg zum See machte, wo er morgens am liebsten badete, kamen ihm seine Schwestern entgegen. "Ich wünsche euch einen guten Morgen, meine Damen.", lachte er. Sie lächelten, denn die übliche Begrüßung, riss sie aus ihrem Gespräch "Guten Morgen, Bruder.", säuselten die beiden und liefen kichernd weiter. Er belächelte ihre naive, kindliche Art. Sie waren noch jung und würde mit den Jahrhunderten schon noch erwachsen werden. Beim See angekommen, legte er seine Kleidung ab und glitt langsam ins kalte, klare Wasser. Sanft stieß er sich vom Ufer ab und ließ sich durchs Wasser treiben. Den Blick gen Himmel gewandt, ließ er seine Gedanken abschweifen. Doch was er in ihnen fand, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sein Vater hatte ihm in den letzten Jahren immer wieder gesagt, wie wichtig es war, dass er irgendwann eine Gefährtin fand. Jemand den er liebte und mit dem er sein unsterbliches Leben verbringen würde. Er hatte dem zugestimmt, auch er würde eine Gefährtin wollen. Er fragte sich bei jeder Elbin, die ihm begegnete, ob dies nicht die eine wahr, die er ewig lieben könnte. Doch in den letzten Monaten hatte sein Vater beschlossen, dass sein Sohn anscheinend nicht fähig war sich eine Elbin auszusuchen oder einfach nicht wollte. So hatte er die Zügel gestrafft und ein Fest nach dem anderen gegeben. Ein Bankett folgte dem nächsten und dem nächsten. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht ernsthaft bemühte eine Frau zu finden, doch keine der Elben-Frauen schien ihm richtig zu sein. Gewiss, sie waren schön und lieblich. Sie waren nett und höflich. Sie waren gut erzogen und wussten zu jedem Thema, dass er ansprach ihre Meinung zu sagen. Und sie alle schienen ihn zu lieben. Er hätte sie auch lieben können, für eine Nacht, ein Menschenleben und länger, doch nicht ewig. Sein Geist kehrte zurück und der blaue Himmel über ihm wurde wieder klar. Noch immer trieb er auf der Oberfläche des Wassers, er verharrte einen Augenblick, dann stieß er alle Luft aus seinen Lungen und ließ sich in die Tiefen des Wassers fallen.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruhe. Göttliche Ruhe. Stille, unglaublich leise, heißgeliebte Ruhe. *piepiepiepiepiepiep* Nein, dass darf nicht wahr sein. Es kann noch nicht sieben sein, der Wecker geht falsch... er geht auf jeden Fall falsch... Hey auch Funkwecker können sich in der Zeit irren!!! Ein Blick auf das nervig-fiepende Teil in ihrer Hand sagte ihr, dass sie sich wie immer irrte und ihr dämlicher Wecker mal wieder nicht. Okay Mistding, 27`478`239: 1 (Batterien werden auch mal leer (), aber ich hol schon noch auf! Grummelnd schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett, in der Hoffnung der Rest würde ihnen folgen, doch weit gefehlt. Der Rest blieb wie immer liegen, bis... *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiepiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeepiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeep* ...die alle-5-Minuten-noch-mal-klingeln-Funktion aktiv wurde. "Ja ja ich bin ja schon wach! Menno!", murmelte sie und hievte sich entgültig aus ihrem Bett, stieß auf ihrem Weg zu Tür wie immer mit ihrer Tasche zusammen, die sie wie immer am Bettende geparkt hatte. Kaum dass sie aus der Tür ins - für sie - viel zu grelle Licht des Badezimmers gestolpert war, rief ihre Mutter. "Willst du auch gleich frühstücken?" "Jahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ", rief sie an ihrer Zahnbüste vorbei. Ungefähr 10 Minuten und eine eisige Dusche später, saß sie angezogen und hungrig am Frühstückstisch. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam...wo ist mein Frühstück?", rief sie maulig, als sie den Tisch leer fand. "Tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich muss erst noch deine Schwester wecken, aber du weißt ja wo alles steht." "Natürlich weiß sie das, sie hat ja gestern erst drei Büchsen Hundefutter gekauft...", hörte sie es gehässig lachen. Warum musste ich auch ausgerechnet einen Bruder kriegen...ich wollte eine Katze... Entnervt schnappte sie sich ein Toastbrot, steckte es in den Toaster und drückte auf den Hebel. Doch der wollte nicht unten bleiben. Ein paar mal drückte sie noch drauf, eh sie einsah, dass sich heute wohl alles gegen sie verschworen hatte und das Brot ungetoastet in den Mund schob. Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr verriet ihr, dass sie wohl wieder rennen musste, um die Bahn noch zu erwischen. Sie holte noch schnell ihre Tasche, sprang in ihre Schuhe und war wie der Wind verschwunden. Die krieg ich schon, die krieg ich schon..., sagte sie sich immer wieder, während sie die Straße hinaufrannte und acht gab nicht wieder einmal die Oma und ihren Handtaschenköter umzurennen. Los den Zug kriegst du... Sie rannte um eine Kurve, schaffte es gerade so der Handtasche besagter Oma auszuweichen... Den kriegst du... Lauf! Sie sah die Schranken... Noch hundert Meter... du kriegst ihn... Sie sah das rote Licht. Schneller... du kriegst den... du kriegst ihn... noch 50 Meter! Sie sah den Zug einfahren... Du kriegst ihn... ...und abfahren. ...nicht...Schei...Menno! Okay, jetzt hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt. Sie würde halt wieder zu spät zum Seminar kommen. Ihr dussliger Prof würde halt mal wieder sauer sein, an ihr hochspringen und sie ins Knie beißen... Obwohl er sich langsam dran gewöhnen könnte... Langsam setzte sie ihren Weg fort. "CASSAAAAAAAAAAAANDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", erscholl eine abgehetzte Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Henriette...  
  
Ihre Kommilitonin rannte auf sie zu und wie wunderbar sie dabei ihren Namen verzerren konnte. Nicht, dass sie ihren Namen schon genug hasste, er musste auch noch verkrüppelt werden. "Morgen Cass...", begrüßte ihre Freundin sie. "Hi Henny...auch mal wieder zu spät, hm?" Ihre Freundin grinste breit. "Okay...erzähl..." "Erzähl, was?" Gekonnt verdrehte Henny die Augen. "Natürlich was gestern mit Lukas war?" "Nichts...wir waren im Kino...danach noch was trinken. Nichts besonderes. Bis auf, dass er mir seine Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hat!", griente sie. "Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!", quietschte Henny und schien auf und ab zu springen. Meine Güte Henny, es war nur ein Kuss und keine wilde Orgie...und nebenbei so toll war der Kuss auch wieder nicht! Es war nur ein Date von vielen und gewiss nicht das letzte. Aber gewiss das letzte mit Lukas.  
  
* * *  
  
Er wusste er bereits als er aus dem See stieg, es brannte hinter seiner Stirn als er sich in der Sonne trocknen ließ und es hämmerte an seinen Schläfen als er den großen Saal betrat. Was würde es heute sein? Ein Fest? Ein rein zufälliger Besuch sämtlicher heiratswilliger Elbinnen von ganz Mittelerde? "Legolas, mein Sohn, komm näher. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich!", meinte sein Vater ernst. Als wenn ich es geahnt hätte... "Und was wäre das für eine Neuigkeit?" "Wir werden eine kleine Reise unternehmen..." "Und wo wenn ich denn so kühn sein darf, wohin wird diese kleine Reise gehen?" "Das mein Sohn ist eine Überraschung." Das klingt nicht gut. "Es wird dir gefallen. Wir werden jemanden besuchen." Kann mir jemand sagen, ob ich jetzt gerechtfertigt Angst habe? "Nun mein Sohn, was sagst du dazu..." Als wenn ich eine Wahl hätte. "Ich denke, die Idee ist großartig!", ein gezwungenes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Wann brechen wir auf?" "Sofort!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Na toll, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir heute früh nicht die Seele aus dem Leib rennen müssen!", schimpfte Cassandra. "Wer hätte denn wissen können, dass seine Frau ausgerechnet heute werfen würde..." "Werfen?" "Junge zu Welt bringen..." "Nette Umschreibung! Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Tag?" "Hm, wir könnten doch auf den Jahrmarkt gehen..." "Wir könnten uns auch gleich Zöpfchen flechten, Karierte Kleider und Lackschühchen anziehen und unsere Gummihopse rausholen!" "Du hast die Zahnspange vergessen. Nein, mal ehrlich, ich würde gerne hingehen. Ist bestimmt lustig." "Na ja, besser als meinen Bruder zu ertragen. Der kleine Simulant liegt mal wieder mit Faulitis Drückitismus im Bett und spielt Playstation...", mit gekonnter Mimik machte sie eine Fratze, die ihren Bruden anscheinend auf perfekte Weise wiederspiegelte. Warum wohnte sie auch noch zu Hause? Sie hatte sich bereits mit 15 entschieden auszuziehen und jetzt saß sie mit 24 immer noch dort. Das musste sich ändern und zwar bald. Vor allem, da dies nicht mal ihre echte Familie war. Bei diesem Gedanken strich sie sich unbewusst übers rechte Ohr und spürte die nur all zu vertrauten Narben. "Na los... die nächste Bahn geht in fünf Minuten!", meinte Henny sie aus den Gedanken reißend. Und schon rannte sie los und ließ Cassandra zurück. Kann mir einer verraten, warum man immer rennt, wenn man einen Zug kriegen will? Mühsam legte sie sich ihre schwere Tasche auf der Schulter zurecht und begann ihrer Freundin zu folgen. Sie erreichten den Bahnhof diesmal vor dem Zug. Schwer atmend ließen sie sich auf eine der Bänke fallen. "So und nun erklär mir mal, warum Lukas, einer der intelligentesten, höfflichsten und wohl bemerkt attraktivsten Männer unserer Uni, nicht gut genug war für ein weiteres Date?", fragte Henny keuchend. "Darf ich dich erinnern, dass dieser Kerl wohl der arroganteste, nervtötendste und machomäßigste Typ ist, der je auf dieser Erde mit seinem kleinen Anhängsel gedacht hat.", gab Cassandra zurück. "Okay, aber so ist das nun mal. Willst du etwa lieber darauf warten, dass Ryan irgendwann mal hinter seiner Brille hervorkommt?" Mit Schaudern dachte sie an den schmächtigen Jungen, der von einem Dauerausschlag befallen war und eigentlich gegen alles Allergisch war. "Cassi, hör mal du hast nur die Wahl zwischen attraktiv und mit Anhängsel denkend oder eben Hässlich und auch mit Anhängsel denkend." "Na toll, was für eine Auswahl... da sollte es einem leichtfallen den Mann für die Ewigkeit zu finden.", seufzte Cassandra wieder mal im Sarkasmus versunken.  
  
* * *  
  
Graziös schwang er sich in den Sattel und sah zu seinem Sohn, der missmutig die Treppen hinunter kam. "Ich verbitte mir so ein Gesicht, mein Junge. Wir werden die wohl schönste Elbin Mittelerdes sehen und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als zu schmollen.", ermahnte ihn sein Vater. Legolas konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Vater so streng war. Selbst nach dem er der 100. Elbin abgesagt hatte, hatte sein Vater noch lächelnd gemeint, dass auch er irgendwann ins Netz ginge. Sollte es doch ausnahmsweise einen anderen Grund für eine Reise geben, als das ihm inzwischen leid gewordene Thema? "Verzeiht Vater, ich...", setzte er zu einer Entschuldigung an. Sein Vater seufzte und lächelte schließlich. Wie sollte sein Sohn auch verstehen, warum er so in Sorge war. Er ahnte nichts von der Gefahr, die sie zu der Reise veranlasste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte er sein Pferd in Bewegung. Legolas sah seinem Vater nach, wie dieser aus dem Tor ritt, erst dann fiel ihm auf, dass er ihm eigentlich folgen sollte. Rasch sprang er auf sein Pferd und ritt ihm nach. "Vater, wollt ihr mir nicht doch verraten, wohin wir reiten?" "Nein! Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand auch nur ahnt was wir vorhaben.", ein wenig nervös blickte er sich um. "Nun, da es der größten Vorsicht verlangt, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass wir nicht auf dem Weg zu einer neuen Frau für mich sind?", beinahe ängstlich sah er seinen Vater an. Dieser warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Er hatte seinen Sohn schon lange nicht mehr so ängstlich gesehen. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als Legolas noch ein Kind war und ängstlich Geschichten von bösen Mächten lauschte. Genau jetzt hatte er wieder den selben Ausdruck im Gesicht, als er ihn damals fragte, ob Orks auch wirklich nicht durch sein Zimmerfenster kommen würden. Mit einem Mal musste Thranduil herzhaft lachen. Beinahe beleidigt wandte sich Legolas ab. "Tut mir leid mein Sohn, aber nein wir werden keine weitere zukünftige Braut besuchen. Die Dinge sind ernster und nur deshalb wünsche ich dich an meiner Seite." Seltsamer weise beruhigte ihn diese Tatsache. Er könnte jeder Gefahr ins Auge sehen, aber eine weitere Runde in dem Spiel "Verheiratet den Elbenprinzen" fürchtete er, wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, was wollen wir zuerst machen?", rief Henny aufgeregt. "Keine Ahnung, such dir was aus." "Hm, hey wie wäre es mit dem Schießstand...Silvi hat mir verraten, dass sie dort neulich einen super Typen abgeschleppt hat, weil sie einfach nichts getroffen hat." "Das heißt, wir stellen uns dahin und ballern ein wenig daneben und hoffen, dass ein Kerl Mitleid hat? Klingt ja wie 'Jungfrau in Nöten'!", stellte Cassandra wenig begeistert fest. "Och komm schon. Du brauchst nen Typ, ich auch und damit hat sich's!", und schon schleifte Henny sie quer über den Platz zum Schießstand. "Na meine Damen. Wollen sie es versuchen? Jede getroffene Blume bringt fünf Punkte. Und unser Hauptpreis benötigt 50. Drei Schuss für drei Euro!", strahlte der Budenbesitzer. "Okay...wir nehmen erst mal zehn Schuss. Jeweils fünf.", meinte Cassandra ihr Geld zählend. "Hast du so was schon mal gemacht?", fragte Henny. "Nö, aber dann dürfte es uns doch nicht schwerfallen daneben zu schießen, oder?", grinste Cassandra. Beide Mädchen nahmen die bereitgelegten Gewehren, zielten und schossen. Während Hennys Schuss in der Zeltplane endete, traf Cassandra genau. "Wow, Anfängerglück!", staunte sie. Ein weiterer Schuss mit eben dem selben Ergebnis. Noch einer und noch einer. "Sagtest du nicht, du hättest das noch nie gemacht?", fragte der Budenbesitzer. Cassandra konnte nur nicken. Sie legte ein letztes Mal an, schloss beide Augen und drückte ab. Als sie dass Geräusch vernahm mit dem die Kugel ihr Ziel traf, öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und starrte erstaunt auf das Gewehr. "Meine Güte Mädchen, du musst ein Naturtalent sein. Aber wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob dass nicht vielleicht doch nur Glückstreffer waren?", er deutete auf fünf weitere Kugeln auf dem Thekentisch. Cassandra nickte benommen. Die Narben an ihren Ohren brannten und sie fühlte eine seltsame Vertrautheit mit der Waffe. Auch die nächsten fünf Schuss platzierte sie sicher im Ziel, ohne auch nur zu zielen traf sie, wobei die Abstände der Schüsse immer kürzer wurden. Als sie noch weitere fünf Schuss ins Ziel brachte, wurde es ihr unheimlich. Sie nahm ihren Preis und ging. Henny folgte ihr. "Cass, was war das eben?", sie schnappte nach Luft. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube wir gehen lieber nach Hause. Mein Schädel dröhnt und überhaupt, fühle ich mich nicht sonderlich wohl.", Cassandra rieb sich die Narben ihrer Ohren. "Ach komm...sieh mal da drüben ist eine Wahrsagerin.", Henriette deutete auf ein dunkelblaues Zelt. "Komm schon, ich will doch wissen, wann ich einen Freund bekommen. Biiiiiittteeeeeeeeeeeeeee...", Henriette sah sie aus Dackelaugen an. "Na gut, aber danach gehen wir nach Hause, ja?" "Okay...", und wieder wurde Cassandra hinter Henny hergezogen.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaum hatten sie Düsterwald bei Dol Guldur verlassen, gesellten sich noch drei weitere Reiter zu ihnen. Legolas kannte sie. Links ritt Liam, ein Freund seit seiner Kindheit. In der Mitte war Umrîl, ein Cousin. Der dritte Reiter war Nasuril, der bereits mit Elrond gegen Sauron kämpfte. Schweigend begrüßten sie sich und setzten ihren Weg gen Westen fort. Nun ergab es für Legolas einen Sinn, westlich zur "wohl schönsten Elbin Mittelerdes", damit konnte nur Lorien gemeinte sein. Doch was wollte sein Vater bei Galadriel? Er würde es wohl bald erfahren. Als die Sonne begann am Horizont unterzugehen, erreichten sie die ersten Bäume Lothloriens. Der Wald schien im Abendlicht zu brennen und obwohl Legolas diesen Anblick schon hunderte Male genossen hatte, verlor er sich erneut in der Schönheit des Waldes. Es war bereits dunkel als sie das Haus Galadriels und Celeborns erreichten. Ein noch sehr junger Elb erwartete sie an einer der Treppen. "Lady Galadriel wünscht euch in der Bibliothek zu sprechen.", mit diesen Worten verneigte er sich und ging. Sie fanden die weiße Elbin in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes, dort stand sie gebeugt über eine Schriftrolle und las. "Thranduil, König des östlichen Waldes, ich bin froh euch so schnell zu sehen. Ein Schatten hat sich in meine Gedanken gestohlen. Ein dunkle Ahnung über unser aller Zukunft." "Was meint ihr damit?", der Elbenkönig sah sie fragend an. "Das Böse, was wir einst besiegten und von dieser Welt vertrieben, wird zurück kommen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern." "Wen meint ihr, Herrin?", erschrocken über seine Kühnheit senkte Legolas den Kopf. "Nein mein Prinz, ihr fürchtet umsonst, der Herr des Ringes hätte überlebt. Nicht von ihm geht die Bedrohung aus", erleichtert atmete er aus, "..., doch gab es vor kurzem noch eine Gemeinschaft in diesen Landen, die sich Re´Nak nannten. Sie waren Assassine, Meuchelmörder. Söldner, die jenen dienten, die sie am meisten zu entlohnen wussten. Es waren ihrer immer neun an der Zahl. Keiner mehr, keiner weniger. Sie waren Elben. Verstoßen und geächtet. Starke Krieger, die jedes Opfer zu töten wussten. Es gelang uns ihr Versteckt zu entdecken und acht von ihnen zu töten. Der neunte Krieger, entfloh unserem Blick. Doch auch ihn konnte unsere Pfeile letztlich zur Strecke bringen." "Aber wenn alle getötet wurden. Wie kann von ihnen noch Gefahr ausgehen?", sprach nun Thranduil. "Der neunte Krieger. Sie hatte kurz zuvor ein Kind zur Welt gebracht. Ein elbisches Kind, mit all den Fähigkeiten der Re`Nak. Es wurde in eine Welt entsannt, die unserem Blick verborgen war, doch nun haben jene finsteren Mächte, die einst die Re´Nak erschufen diese Welt entdeckt und mit ihr das Kind. Sie werden es zurückholen und wenn das Geschieht, dann wird all das Leid, dass wir damals töteten erneut beginnen." "Nun, dann werden wir dieses Kind wohl an der Rückkehr hindern müssen. Und selbst wenn es den Weg zurück findet. So wird das Unheil durch die gleichen Pfeile das Ende finden, wie bereits die anderen Mörder." Thranduil und seine Begleiter verneigten sich und wandten sich zum Gehen. "Legolas...bleib! Dir habe ich noch etwas zu sagen." Er wandte sich um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Ich habe geträumt letzte Nacht. Im Traum sah ich, dass du dem Tod begegnen wirst. Du wirst ihm begegnen und dich ihm nicht erwehren." Ihr Stimme verklang in der Nacht. Seine Augen lagen wie gebannt auf ihr. Was sagt sie da? Dem Tod begegnen? Ich werde sterben... 


	2. chapter 2

KAPITEL 2  
  
* * *  
  
Im Zelt der Wahrsagerin war es dunkel und es roch nach abgebrannten Kerzen. "Wer ist da?", hörten sie eine rauchige Stimme. "Sie sind die Wahrsagerin, warum fragen sie?", antwortete Cassandra. "Pssssst!", Henny stieß ihr den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. "Ah Königin, euch habe ich bereits erwartet...", lachte die Stimme. "Kommt näher..." "Wenn es denn sein muss..." Beide Mädchen gingen tiefer ins Zelt hinein, hinter duzenden von verschiedenfarbigen Schleiern entdeckten sie eine Frau die in Unmengen von Kissen saß. "Setzt euch." "Was denn keine Kristallkugel? Keine Karten?", Cassandras Laune sank rapide. "Seid Still, Königin und setzt euch." Die Mädchen gehorchten. Die Frau nahm Cassandras Hände und fuhr mit den Fingern die Linien auf ihnen nach. "Nun erzählen sie mir nicht, dass ich eine weite Reise machen werde...", spottete Cassandra. "Oh doch, dass werdet ihr. Ihr werdet eine Reise in eure Vergangenheit machen, denn dort liegt eure Zukunft. Ihr müsst beenden was begonnen wurde. Ihr werdet eine Liebe töten, um eine andere zu bewahren. Lasst euch jedoch nicht von Falschheit täuschen, nur in den Saphiren werdet ihr die Wahrheit erkennen." "Ja sicher...", stöhnte Cassandra ungläubig. Mit einem Mal packte die Wahrsagerin ihr Handgelenk. "Nein, Königin. Glaubt nicht der Lüge. Nur die Saphire können euch geben was ihr sucht! Ich weiß wer ihr seid. Denn ich weiß wo euere Wurzeln liegen." Gebannt starrte Cassandra die alte Frau an. Langsam entblößte sie mit der anderen Hand ihr rechtes Ohr. Dort schlängelten sich die selben weißen Linien, wie auch auf den ihrigen. Von Entsetzen gepackt riss sich Cassandra los und rannte hinaus.  
  
* * *  
  
'Ich werde sterben...ich werde sterben...' Dieser Gedanke raste quasi durch seinen Kopf. Doch warum störte ihn diese Tatsache so? Er wusste, dass auch Elben sterben können. Er hätte während des Ringkriegs so viele Mal sterben können, doch kein einziges Mal hatte es ihn der Maßen beschäftig. War es vielleicht die Gewissheit, dass es geschah oder die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht wehren würde? Thranduil hatte seinen Sohn die ganze Zeit über aus der Entfernung beobachtet, wie dieser ruhelos durch die angrenzenden Baumreihen strich. "Was hast du ihm erzählt?", der König des Düsterwaldes wandte seinen Blick zu Galadriel. "Nur was die Zukunft ihm bringt.", erwiderte sie, wobei sich ihre Augen in der Ewigkeit zu verlieren schien. "Und was wird sie ihm bringen...so wie ich es sehe, kann es nichts gutes gewesen sein." "Nun nicht alle Dinge sind so wie man sie sich wünscht." "Aber nicht alle deine Weissagungen sind gewiss.", meinte er hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Sie sah ihm nun direkt in die Augen und ihre Stimme hätte in seinen Ohren nicht härter klingen könne. "Nun, diese ist gewiss!" Mit einem Mal fühlte sich der König der Waldelben schrecklich alt. Er ahnte welche Weissagung sie seinem Sohn gemacht hatte. "Willst du mir verraten, wann deine Weissagung geschehen wird?" "Noch vor dem nächsten Neumond!", damit wandte sie sich um und verschwand in den fahlen Gängen. Besorgt suchte er nach seinem Sohn. Dieser jedoch war bereits außerhalb seiner Sicht und näherte sich einem kleinen Bach, der sich gemächlich durch den Wald schlängelte. Er ließ sich langsam zu Boden sinken und spielte Gedankenverloren mit einem Blatt, das im Wasser trieb.  
  
* * *  
  
'Glaubt nicht der Lüge.... . Ihr müsst beenden was begonnen wurde.... Ihr werdet eine Liebe töten...töten...töten...' "NEIN!", schrie sie sich in Gedanken an, während sie immer noch kopflos durch die Straßen ihrer Heimatstadt rannte. 'Ich soll töten? Niemals...ich werde nicht töten...Sie spinnt...die alte ist doch völlig meschugge! Aber was wenn es wahr ist...', sie blieb stehen. "Was wenn es wirklich wahr wird?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. Cassandra blickte in das Schaufenster eines Cafés. Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. 'König...', erklang die Stimme der Wahrsagerin in ihren Kopf. Was sollte das bedeuten, sie war keine Königin, sie sah ja noch nicht mal wie eine aus. Sie war groß, fast schon zu groß und gertenschlank. Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz und kurz und wie immer völlig strubbelig. Sie fand sich selbst viel zu blaß und überhaupt das einzige was sie an sich selbst mochte waren ihre Augen. Sie waren von einem unglaublich intensiven grün und erinnerten sie an ihre Katze Snow, die vor ein paar Jahren verschwand. Sie war beim besten Willen nicht hässlich, aber eine Königin, das war einfach absurd. Plötzlich verschwamm ihr Spiegelbild im Schaufenster und sie sah einen Wald bei Nacht. Es war dunkel und doch erkannte sie jede Einzelheit. Die Rinde der Bäume, sowie einzelne Blätter in den hohen Ästen und sie sah Personen die auf den Bäumen standen. Nein, sie standen nicht wirklich auf den Bäumen, sondern auf hölzernen Plattformen, welche auf den Ästen der Bäume ruhten. Wieder änderte sich das Bild, doch dieses Mal wurde es noch seltsamer. Sie hatte das Gefühl unter Wasser zu sein und gen Himmel zu blicken. Sie sah einen Schatten über sich, der die Form eines Blattes hatte. Der Schatten verschwand plötzlich und gab die Sicht auf einen Mann frei, der sie direkt an sah. Erst erstaunt und ungläubig, doch dann änderte sich sein Blick. Er streckte die Hand aus und... "Cassandra, Gott sei dank, hab ich dich gefunden!", keuchte Henriette. Wieder in die Realität zurückfinden, blinzelte die Angesprochene und starrte ihre Freundin an. "Henny..." "Komm, ich bring dich lieber nach Hause, du siehst gar nicht gut aus...", damit packte sie Cassandra am Ellbogen und zog sie mit. 


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL 3  
  
Tut mir leid, schon wieder so ein kurzes Kapitel, aber die Uni geht vor. ( Danke für die lieben Reviews. Freu mich sehr darüber, also dann viel Spaß mit Kapitel 3.  
  
@Fabienne danke für den Hinweis mit den Absätzen, leider wurde mein Text arg umformatiert, so dass meine Absätze und Kursivschriften nicht mehr da waren. Sag mal ob das so besser ist... (  
  
* * *  
  
Kaum, dass Henny wieder gegangen war, hatte sich Cassandra in ihr Bett gelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
Dieser Tag war mehr als seltsam gewesen. Erst diese Sache am Schießstand und dann auch noch diese unheimliche alte Wahrsagerin. 'Das am Schießstand könnte purer Zufall gewesen sein.', hatte sie versucht sich einzureden. 20 Schuss waren keine Garantie, dass sie auch die nächsten fünf in Schwarze gebracht hätte. Es war nur Zufall, ganz sicher...  
  
Ebenso die Wahrsagerin, sie hätte bestimmt jedem Mädchen erzählt, dass sie eine Königin wäre, eine weitere Reise tun würde.  
  
Und die Liebe töten?! Das konnte auch im Übertragenen Sinne gemeint sein. Und dass sie die selben Narben auf ihren Ohrkanten hatte, überzeugte sie auch nicht. Hätte sie selbst keine Narben gehabt, hätte die Wahrsagerin etwas anderes gefunden, um ihre Behauptungen zu unterstützen.  
  
'Nur Zufall...nichts weiter.', wiederholte sie die Worte in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Als sie eben dies tat, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr schlief. Frustriert setzte sie sich auf. Es war inzwischen dunkel draußen und ihr nerviges Teil von Wecker verriet ihr, dass es gerade Mitternacht war.  
  
Sie schreckte auf, als sie ein Geräusch an der Wand gegenüber vernahm.  
  
'Beruhig dich. Du hörst mal wieder Flöhe husten, mehr nicht...'  
  
Doch dieses Mal konnte sie sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass da noch mehr war. Langsam glitt sie unter der Decke hervor und ging zur Wand ihr gegenüber. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Unmengen von Postern, die an ihren Wänden hingen. Es waren keine Bilder von Schauspielern, Sängern oder anderen berühmten Menschen. Auf allen Bildern sah man leuchtend grüne Wälder oder das Meer zu allen denkbaren Tages- und Jahreszeiten. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber diese Bilder vermochten ihr manchmal recht aufbrausendes Wesen besser zu beruhigen, als es die Worte ihres Schulpsychiaters, je gekonnt hätten.  
  
Erneut erklang das Geräusch. Diesmal näher. Es klang wie die Silberglöckchen, die sie als Kind an ihrem Schlitten so sehr geliebt hatte.  
  
Doch diesmal hatte sie genau erkennen können woher das Geräusch kam. Sie wandte sich zur Seite und sah mit einem Mal in grüne Augen, welche sie forschend anstarrten. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass es sich bei ihrem vermeintlichen Gegenüber nur um ihr eigenes Spiegelbild handelte.  
  
'Wie war das mit den Flöhen...', ermahnte sie sich Kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Doch mit einem Mal änderte sich das Bild im Spiegel. Es begann in einem fahlen Licht zuleuchten. Es sah aus, als wäre sie von einer blassen Aura umgeben, aber als sie an sich herab blickte, stellte sie fest, dass das Leuchten nur im Spiegel war. Erst jetzt durch das seltsame Licht bemerkte sie, dass ihr Zimmer stockdunkel war und sie trotzdem alles in ihrer Umgebung sehen konnte, als wäre es taghell. Das Licht wurde intensiver und als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen reichte ihre Hand danach.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas...", hörte er die sanfte Stimme seines Vaters, "...mein Sohn. Was hast du?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst, Vater!", seine Worte waren kaum ein Flüstern.  
  
"Warum?", er trat näher an Legolas heran.  
  
"Vor dem Weg, der vor mir liegt."  
  
Noch nie hatte Thranduil seinen Sohn so gesehen. Die sonst so klaren blauen Augen schienen hinter einem Schleier zu liegen und sein Gesicht war von Sorge gezeichnet.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht mit mir nehmen dürfen."  
  
Legolas wusste nichts zu erwidern.  
  
"Wenn ich dich doch bei deinen Schwestern gelassen hätte, dann..."  
  
"Was?", Legolas sah auf und direkt in die tiefbetrübten Augen seines Vaters.  
  
Es war als würde die Bewegung Jahrhunderte wären, doch mit einem Mal zog Thranduil seinen Sohn an sich und hielt ihn, als könne er selbst ihn vor allem Übel dieser Welt bewahren.  
  
So standen sie da. Der König des Düsterwaldes und der zukünftige König. Edle Wesen. Erhaben und würdevoll. Kein Lebewesen könnte ihnen an Schönheit und Weisheit zugleich nahe kommen.  
  
Und doch waren sie nur Vater und Sohn, die einander liebten und wie jede Kreatur in dieser und jeder andren Welt unsagbare Schmerzen fühlten.  
  
"Ada?" (Papa), erklang Legolas brüchige Stimme an der Schulter Thranduils.  
  
Dieser war überrascht und bewegt, denn schon lange hatte sein Sohn ihn nicht mehr so formlos angesprochen. Langsam schob er ihn von sich, ließ aber beide Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen.  
  
"Was Galadriel mir weissagte war, dass ich dem Tode begegnen werde und mich nicht wehren würde.", fragend blickte sein Vater ihn an, etwas hatte sich in Legolas´ Augen verändert. "Ich werde mich wehren!"  
  
Thranduil lächelte.  
  
"Das wirst du.", dann drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Sohn allein zurück.  
  
Legolas beschloss diesen schrecklichen Tag enden zu lassen. Er ging hinüber zu einen Tisch, auf dem eine Schale mit Wasser stand. Er tauchte seine Hände in das klare, kalte Wasser und ließ sie auf dem Grund des Gefäßes verweilen.  
  
Als sich das Wasser wieder beruhigte, sah er nicht mehr sein Hände, sondern erneut die geheimnisvollen grünen Augen, welche ihm im Bach so seltsam erschienen waren. Doch diesmal war das Bild deutlicher. Schwarzes Haar umrahmte das Gesicht, zu welchem die Augen gehörten. Wenn er es bisher nicht wusste, so tat er es jetzt. Dieses Wesen, so wunderschön und geheimnisvoll bannte sein Herz auf eine Weise, wie er es bisher nicht kannte.  
  
"Nîn bain heryn!", (Meine schöne Dame!), sprach er sie an.  
  
Die Augen schienen etwas zu suchen und kamen schließlich an seinen zum Stillstand. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an, ehe ihr Abbild im Wasser verschwand.  
  
* * *  
  
Cassandra lag auf dem Rücken und blickte gen Himmel, der einfach nicht aufhören wollte sich zu drehen.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, immer darauf bedacht das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Sie schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, die Welt würde mit Karussellspielen aufhören. Sie tastete nach ihrem Schreibtisch, den sie in ihrer Nähe wusste, doch alle Versuchen gingen ins Leere.  
  
Als das Schwindelgefühl nachließ, wagte sie die Augen zu öffnen. 'Wo zur Hölle...?', das war definitiv nicht mehr ihr Zimmer. Um sie herum erhoben sich riesige Bäume und diverses Gesträuch. Sie selbst saß inmitten von heruntergefallenen Blättern. Eigentlich wäre sie lieber noch sitzen geblieben, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Gleichgewichtssinn wieder anwesend wäre, doch ein ewiglanges Monstrum von Tausendfüssler ändert ihre Meinung schlagartig und in einem Satz stand sie aufrecht  
  
Wo war sie? Und vor allem wie kam sie hier her? Sie erinnerte sich nicht auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Haus gemacht zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich an den Spiegel, an das seltsame Licht und nun stand sie an einem ihr völlig unbekannten Ort, umgeben von Bäumen und wer weiß was für Viechzeug. Was war nur passiert? Was war gewesen bevor sie hier hergekommen war, wo immer dieses hier auch sein mochte. 


End file.
